


The Final Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Closeted Character, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Hot, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mutual Pining, Running Away, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trinity is having a breakdown. Baz will always be there to help.
Relationships: Baz Darnell/Trinity Evergreen





	The Final Kiss

Trinity was laughing out loud at a not really funny joke one of her classmates made. But inside, she could feel herself break.

It was erupting and spiraling out of control. The laughter soon died out, and slowly, she felt the tears fall, as those slight chuckles turned into sobs. 

Seeing her judgmental classmates looking at her, unsure on how to handle her, was second to worse.

The feeling of loneliness, however, was unbearable, as she felt more tears down her cheeks, the feeling of sadness erupting from her in bursts.

xxx

Baz was just concentrating on doing her work downstairs, when her classmates hurriedly called her upstairs. She was weirded out, but followed the flow anyways, not sure why they were speaking in hushed voices.

The sight of her best friend crying silently, with tears streaming down her face was one of the worse things she witnessed. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest, but she tried to keep a cool facade.

Inside, she was reeling. She also has frozen up as the rest of her classmates, but at least she didn’t look at Trinity like she was just a problem to overcome. Resisting the urge to glare at all of them, for niceties sake, she made a face of disbelief instead, and tried her level best to console her best friend the way she herself would want to if she is feeling down.

“Come here, Trinity, let’s go over to that spot. I’ll go down and grab my-”

“No!” Trinity’s strangled voice made her so shocked she jolted at her spot, her eyes widening a fraction more. Her pleads were so raw and real that it shocked Baz to the core. Her other classmates began to make noises, with hushed whispers and feeble attempts to help. Finally, she couldn’t take all their bullshit, and glared at all of them. They got the que and backed away, leaving the both of them to have their own privacy.

It was normally the other way around ; she would express herself with full emotion even at the tiniest thing while Trinity had the upper hand of controlling her emotions, since she was more level headed then she would ever be. 

“Don’t leave, please. Stay, stay with me please!” the smaller girl pleaded, her normal sitting stance changed so that she was clutching Baz’s robes. Her big chocolate eyes looked up at her, looking so open and vulnerable. 

Baz felt her heart pound even more, and resisted the urge to hug her friend. She gave a small smile, and looked into her eyes, full of fire and determination. “It will be alright, Trinity. I will never leave you, I assure you.”

She took a deep breath, and continued, “I mean, why would I? You are one of the best friends I have ever had. You were always there when I needed someone. You always listened to me, even if it took a toll on you. You gave useful and insightful advice, and was always honest when needed to, even if you may come off as extremely arrogant and a pompous know-it-all.”

Baz could feel her smile widen, until her cheeks were painful. She could surprisingly feel tears falling down her face, although she had no idea why. Maybe she could feel Trinity’s pain, to some degree. Maybe she could feel the appreciation and love for her friend overwhelm her so much that it came out as tears. 

The unusually shocked expression that covered her friend’s face right now was a sight to see. Trinity’s usually cool facade was replaced with a range of emotions, emotions that Baz Darnell would like to see quite often. 

“You are my best friend, Trinity, and I really hate to see you cry. I don’t like to see you being upset. Please don’t be.” Baz finished her sentence, conveying everything that needs to be said. Everything that has been kept deep inside her heart after all these times. 

She felt Trinity's grip onto her robes tightened, and was shocked for the second time that day because the tiny girl's grip was so strong that even she could not let go of it. 

"Baz, I….." she wanted to say something, anything, but all these feelings would not turn into words, and she looked at Baz helplessly again, feeling the sobs threatening to erupt again because she was such a freak, she was just so _tired-_

But the look her friend gave her was very warm. It was welcoming, and nice, and it made her a little more worthy than before. She felt the sobs at the back of her throat, but she managed to keep herself together and schooled a neutral face.

Trinity gulped, and felt her hands moving. Since she could not convey her feelings through words, unlike the person in front of her, she decided to express herself by actions. Her fingers slowly lingered around the older girl’s face, from her recently trimmed hair to her slightly chubby face. 

She felt her friend's breath hitch, and felt her heart soar. 

And God, her eyes. They were so beautiful, and what often sparkled with mirth and mischief, was now filled with worry and surprise. For her. She smiled more. 

"Baz, I… love you."

The older girl let out a relieved breath, and laughed heartily. She could see all her tense muscles sag, as low chuckles came out from her mouth. The corners of her eyes symbolises that she was truly happy and was laughing out of mirth.

Trinity felt her heart break into pieces. Did her best friend, and her only saviour just laughed at her?

"It's so good for you to finally say that, you twat! I always say that to you everytime, you know?"

Trinity's sadness and apprehension was replaced with slight annoyance, and also a realisation. Her best friend could be the most oblivious person of all. 

Baz wasn't making fun of her. She didn't _know._

"No," Trinity shook her head, and Baz eyebrows shot up. "I mean, I _love_ you, okay? I really do." 

_I love you. I love you so much. Don't go doing stupid or reckless things, especially for other's sake. Your heart is too kind but the world is always cruel to you. But despite that, you still have a smile on your face. I love you for that. I love you for wanting to do the right thing, even if it makes people look down on you. Even if it makes you a martyr. I love you for that, and everything in between, so please, don't di-_

Baz 's expression changed again, and she was amazed at how many faces she could make in under a minute. Her feelings are always shown on her face, free for everyone to see. And she liked that, a lot, because it means that Baz was really genuine with her words, her intention. She doesn't need to hide inside a mask, a facade.

Trinity also liked the fact that despite Baz being two years older than her, she was still an inch shorter, so the bushy haired girl had to tilt her chin slightly to look at her. Baz also had the confused face she usually makes when she doesn't get a question. It was endearing, really. Just like a little child.

She felt tears pool inside her eyes, and she smiled wider. Oh, how much she loved her. 

Taking a deep breath, she thought, well, it was now or never. 

Trinity leaned forwards, so close that she could feel Baz’s breath puff on her cheeks. It smelled like strawberries. She was probably munching through them while she was doing her homework. She felt her best friend tense up next to her, unsure on how to react.

Man, her cheeks must be hurting so much from smiling too much. This is the most times that she smiled over the course of an hour.

The smaller girl closed her eyes and pecked Baz on the cheek. Still, it was not enough. Trinity pulled away momentarily, before tilting the bespectacled girl’s chin upwards and kissing her full in the mouth.  
The last thing she saw was Baz’s wide eyes.

She heard Baz make a noise at the back of her throat. It was probably a noise of protest, but she did not care. This was how she showed her that she _cares_ , and she was going to do it her way until it drilled into everyone’s thick skulls. Her skull, in particular. 

Besides, if this was the last time she was going to receive a kiss, she was going to make it count. Especially if it was from the one person she loved the most.

Trinity opened her eyes slightly. Baz’s eyes were still wide open, and her cheeks were flushed prettily. Her brown eyes alone held a lot of emotions, mostly confusion (which is an understatement) and embarrassment. She probably didn’t like public displays of affection, which was surprising since she is the person who loves physical contact.

Trinity closed her eyes again, and slid her tongue inside of Baz’s mouth. She felt her make a noise of surprise, and she plunged her tongue down further. She could hear commotion now, their classmates whispering at them, some even throwing slurs at them. But no matter. As long as they haven’t run out of oxygen, and as long as their hearts are still beating, she will not stop. 

Especially the little noises that her friend was making. It sounded delicious. And extremely erotic. It was going to haunt her dreams for years, if she would dream, that is. 

Trinity’s fingers moved from the sides of her face and ran her hands into Baz’s bushy hair. It was extremely soft and silky. She smiled into the kiss.

Because if this was bliss, she would want to live it in forever.

Baz’s hands were still at the side of her body, stiff as a stick. She was always stiff when she felt nervous, and unsure on how to control the situation. Trinity broke the kiss unwillingly, and whispered, “Hey, can you feel my heart?”

Trinity looked at Baz, and felt her heart jump at the sight. She was so, so _pretty_. Enchanting. Her eyes are half lidded, and her face is so red that it could be at the same par as a tomato. Her hair is dishevelled, but it looked extremely good on her, especially after their session. 

And my god, her red lips. It was taking all her willpower not to ravish her right there and then. And her expression ; it was as if she was expecting something, expecting to be kissed again. Her stomach did double-backflips. Insane. Perfection in one picture.

She wouldn’t mind waking up to this everyday. Trinity shook her head, feeling her mood dampening slightly. She was not going to think about the future right now. Not yet. 

“No,” she answered, her voice quite hoarse. Trinity smiled again, and brought Baz’s hands up to her chest, right where her heart was beating. Baz made a really cute expression with her face, and she let out a slight laugh. “Wow, it is beating so fast.”

“Only for you, Baz.” she said, and the older girl averted her gaze, feeling bash. A slight blush formed at her cheeks. The usually hyperactive girl was a blushing mess, and Trinity loved it. She loves seeing this reserved side of her. And it made her feel special, because she knew Baz never showed this side to anybody.

It was hers, and hers only.

But at last, all good things have to come to an end. She gave Baz one last kiss, pouring all of her love, affection and gratitude. Baz clutched her shirt so tightly until her knuckles turned white. Baz knew. She knew, and she was not going to let go that easily. 

“Baz, I love you so much, okay?” Trinity stroked her cheek, and the usually frenzied girl stayed still, her eyes pleading her not to go. She shook her head, and whispered, “There are so many things that I want to say to you, but for now, let me say this ; don’t follow me.”

Baz was frozen on the spot. She had no idea what to do. For the past few minutes of her life, she had to console her friend who was having a mental breakdown. She didn’t expect a confession from her best friend, not to mention her first and the most mind-blowing kiss of her life.

So when Trinity ran away, away from everybody and away from her problems, she was still rooted on the spot. Her fingers were still touching her lips, savouring the last moments she had with her best friend.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this. kudos are welcomed. comments really appreciated.


End file.
